


Loves Me, Loves Me Not

by FluffyGuardian



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, High School, Most likely onesided, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGuardian/pseuds/FluffyGuardian
Summary: Len Kagamine's feeling apprehensive about he and Rin's high school career. To his dismay, Len attracts the attention of a very... Interesting individual who seems to be taking to him faster than he's comfortable with...





	Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> ✧༺♥༻∞　　∞༺♥༻✧ = Timeskip
> 
> I know that 96Neko is a female. But, because of the Kagamine twins meeting her for the first time, I'm sure they'd mistake her for a boy(like a lot of people did, including myself). So, until they find out, I'll be using male pronouns for her to keep up the illusion. c:
> 
> Other Vocaloids should make an appearance.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t completely know how Japanese schools work. And I’m too lazy to do the research, so I just modeled their school after an American high school. u_u

Len Kagamine’s lazy gaze stared at his reflection in the mirror. With a toothbrush in one hand and a comb in the other, the blonde was aiming to make himself presentable. His soft blue orbs trailed down his mirrored image, taking note of his sweater vest, undone tie, and unbuttoned collar. Just a few more things to take care of before he’d be ready for his first day at high school. He heard the approach of footsteps coming from down the hall. He spat out the remains of toothpaste into the sink, rinsing his mouth, and setting the comb to the side.   
  
Before long, the sound of footsteps had stopped behind him, a familiar, feminine hum resonating from behind.  
  
“Leeeeen!” She chimed. “How do I look?” Prompted by the question, the boy turned, a small smile settling on his soft lips at the sight of his beloved twin sister, Rin Kagamine. She posed and twirled, showing off her tan sweater-vest, completed with a white undershirt and tie. Her skirt was a fair length, to Len’s relief, not as short as the uniformed skirts that usually appeared in anime. He’d hate to have to get confrontational should someone look at Rin the wrong way. Len continued to assess his sister’s uniform. The white stockings fit and hugged her calves nicely and the black flats were a nice contrast to them, to wrap the outfit up.  
  
“You look great, Rin!” Len gave a reassuring nod to his sister, who beamed in response. “Buuuut, I told you this when we first went shopping for our uniforms and you tried yours on.” He giggled. Rin pouted, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
“Well, I just wanted to make sure it still looked alright…!” She paused, something about her brother catching her attention. Len cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
“Wh… What?”  
  
“I got ready after you did and you’re _still_ a mess!” The female twin huffed. The blonde male blinked over at his sister before looking down at himself. He already knew his collar and tie were still undone, but he didn’t notice before that his undershirt wasn’t tucked in his pants yet. Len’s brow furrowed, his eyes meeting his sister’s.  
  
“I was almost done. You make it seem like I still haven’t gotten showered and everythi-! H-hey!” Before Len knew it, his sister was upon him, a small frown upon her features. Her hands found their way to his shirt collar, buttoning it up before starting on the tie. Len’s nose wrinkled. He could do all that himself. He didn’t need help dressing himself. Once done with the tie, Rin’s hands made their way down to her brother’s waist, tucking the ends of his undershirt into his pants before patting down the wrinkles on his vest.  
  
“There!” She took a few steps back, clapping the non-existent dust off her hands and putting her hands on her hips victoriously as she admired the other. “Look how handsome!” Len’s cheeks tinted pink.  
  
“I know how to dress myself, y’know…” He muttered quietly, turning his back to his sister to hide his burning face. Rin giggled, managing to catch her flustered brother’s reddening features through the mirror.   
  
“Could’ve fooled me.” She teased. “Besides, if you take too much longer, we’ll be late! How are we supposed to explain that we’re late because you take longer than a girl to get ready?” At that, she reached out, giving her disgruntled brother a playful squeeze to one of his soft sides. A a loud yelp resonated from Len, the blonde  tensing up and glaring over his shoulder to his twin sister.  
  
“D-don’t do that!” He protested. Rin merely giggled in response at his flustered stutter, offering a warm smile.   
  
“Well, then let’s get going, silly!” She left the bathroom with a spring in her step, leaving Len to heave a sigh and glance back at his reflection to study himself with a frown.   
  
While she was here, he should’ve asked if she was nervous. She didn’t seem it. Rin seemed pretty excited to take the first step into her high school career. Len’s gaze fell to the sink, fingers trailing along its edges. If he had to be honest with himself, he was nervous. From all the talk about the drastic difference from being a middle schooler going to a high schooler… The blonde shook his head in an attempt to banish those thoughts. He wasn’t about to admit to his apprehension, so it’d be best to not show any. He made that mistake before, showing weakness and fear in middle school. Things didn’t turn out so well for himself or his sister back then because of it. The boy had promised himself that he wouldn’t show weakness in this new setting. Only strength. Confidence. Images flashed through Len’s mind. Scenes of middle school where he and his precious twin had gotten relentlessly bullied. Picked on. Belittled. Their peers were disgusting. Some of the teachers were no better at times…   
  
He felt a mild cramp forming in his hands that snapped him out of his furious thoughts. Len hadn’t realized that he’d been squeezing the border of the sink. He eased his vice-grip, drawing a deep breath to steel his nerves. He found himself becoming wistful. Wistful for his twin’s positive outlook on this new experience. She’d always seemed to go into the unknown with optimism. Len wished he could do the same in this instance. He was more withdrawn than his sister when it came to outsiders after the whole experience. If an outsider were to look at his relationship with Rin, they’d think the complete opposite was true. Though, it wasn’t always like this. Not until middle school where he and Rin tried to let people in and their peers saw it as an opportunity. Not this time. The blonde wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He-  
  
“Len?” Rin’s curious voice broke the stream of his thoughts. Len jumped in surprise, peering over his shoulder.  
  
“Y-yeah?” There was that rare, familiar stutter that Rin was familiar with. Her expression softened as she stepped in the bathroom, comfortingly resting her palm on her brother’s back. It was almost as if she knew what he wanted to ask prior. Maybe it was that twin intuition.   
  
“I’m a bit nervous, too… But, everything’ll be okay, I just know it.” Her soft, reassuring gaze locked with Len’s. “High school will be great. We’ll make lots of new friends and have a great time there, alright?” Len mused over his twin’s words for a bit. After a while, he nodded.  
  
“Yeah. You’re right.” He managed a weak smile, but that was all Rin needed. She beamed.  
  
“ Of course I am.” She gave Len a gentle boop on the nose to lighten his mood. “Now, hurry and put your hair up in that silly little ponytail of yours and get your jacket on!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming…!” The male twin shook his head, an amused smile gracing his features as he grabbed a couple of hair ties and pushed himself away from the sink.  
  
Things would be okay… Things would be okay…  
  
  
                                                          ✧༺♥༻∞　　∞༺♥༻✧✧༺♥༻∞　　∞༺♥༻✧✧༺♥༻∞　　∞༺♥༻✧  
  


“... Aaaaand, the best part about this school is that we’ll meet other people who’re interested in music, just like us!” Rin was practically prancing circles around Len as the autumn winds tussled their blonde locks. The girl occasionally had to pin her skirt down with her hands to keep the winds from blowing it up, though she didn’t seem too bothered by it. Len smiled at her. She did have a point. That, and her positive energy seemed to be somewhat contagious at the moment.   
  
“Good point.” Len nodded as he paced down the road. “It shouldn’t be as awkward as it was back in middle school.”   
  
“Exactly. Hmph! Those guys were probably just jealous that we could sing and play instruments better than they could.” Rin pouted. Her brother tittered into the back of his hand, amused at Rin’s lack of modesty.   
  
“Heh, maybe… Remember, though. A lot of people are going to be passionate about music and singing here too and, well…” Len’s brow furrowed, betraying his troubles. “We’re not going to be the ‘best’ like we were back then.” Maybe that’ll be a good thing, though. It shouldn’t give anyone reason to single the twins out too much.  
  
“Well, _duh_!” Rin scoffed. “If we were already the best, we wouldn’t need a school with a music major, now would we.” She gave a playful cant of her head, gently pinching Len’s cheek.   
  
“Bah, cut it out.” He gently shifted his sister’s hand before draping his arm around her and pulling her close. Rin gave a delighted squeak. She adored when Len displayed his affection for her publically, even if the moments tended to be brief. He never did it as often as Rin would’ve liked nowadays.   
  
The blonde female rested her temple on her brothers, humming inquisitively. Len glanced at her from his peripherals. 

 

“What’s up?”   
  
“Is that the school?” She inquired, gesturing to the large building, barely covered by some trees on the building’s flank. Len slipped his arm from around his sister, leaning to the side to get a better view of the structure’s front.   
  
“‘ _ Royal... Academy of Music’ _ ...” It was hard to make out the lettering, but it was there. “Seems like the right place.” Rin tugged on her twin’s jacket sleeve, pointing to a few students who seemed to be entering the premises.    
  
“Look! They have our uniform!” Looking up at Len, she beamed. “It’s  _ gotta _ be the place.” Out of excitement, Rin seized Len’s sleeve, practically dragging him along.   
  
“H-hey! Easy, now-” His attempts at reasoning with his sister fell upon deaf ears. As they neared the school, Len felt a pit forming in his stomach as that familiar feeling of uneasiness settled in. Despite it, he attempted to keep up with Rin’s large and lively strides. 

 

Before long, the Kagamine twins were amongst a small crowd of students and squeezing through the front doors. Rin and Len wormed their way out of the crowd before they could get whisked away. The female twin began flattening out her wrinkled vest and skirt with a pout as the male peered around, eyes wide with awe.  
  
“Rin, look..!” Len nudged his twin’s shoulder to get her attention. Rin glanced up, her eyes going round, the lights on the ceiling reflecting in her deep, blue orbs.   
  
“Woooooow!” The two were in awe at the size of the room. A vast space of glistening, white walls. Below them were polished, multi coloured tiles. Tans and blues mingled together with darker flecks. The sound of footsteps and chattering reverberated throughout the spacious room. In the back was a pair of large double doors. To the left was a hallway that appeared to lead to another room. To their right was another pair of doors. Len barely caught a glimpse of a staircase past those doors. “What do you think’s past those big doors, Len?” The blonde snapped out of his trance, glancing over to Rin who was pointing ahead of them.  
  
“Um… I’m not sure. Maybe another staircase? The doors to our right lead to one.”  
  
“Huuuuh? Another staircase so close to this one? That seems dumb.”  
  
“Hey, I could be wrong!” Len gave his sister a nudge with his elbow. The two fell silent, glancing around around awkwardly.  
  
“Sooo… What do we do now?” Rin asked the question that they were both thinking. Len chewed his lower lip and observed the other students and what they were doing. There were several lined up in front of what they assumed to be people working in the school. Professors, maybe? After a brief exchange between the student and the older woman, the student received a paper.  
  
Len’s lips parted, ready to voice his observation… But a small jingle sounded throughout the school, interrupting him. The twins glanced around, looking around for the source. A woman’s voice spoke once the jingle settled.   
  
“ _Students, please see the professors on the main floor in the front to get your school schedule. Afterwards, make your way into the cafeteria and take a seat.”_ The message repeated itself once more before closing up with the same jingle. Len gave a nod and turned to his twin.  
  
“Well, looks like that answered your question…” The boy felt a chill run up his spine, feeling eyes fall upon himself and Rin. He tentatively peered over his shoulder, catching a boy probably a little taller than himself eyeing and motioning to the Kagamine twins. He had blonde hair with a mahogany streak, and a piercing on his lip… And there were a lot more where that came from on his ears. Len’s soft, blue eyes locked into the other blonde’s bright, red ones for a moment and he felt something in his chest clench. The blonde was barely able to shoot Len a smile before the Kagamine quickly whipped his head back around to his sister. He managed to catch the girls looking over this way, but didn’t get a good look at them.  
  
“Len, are you okay?” Rin reached out and touched her brother’s shoulder before looking past him towards the red eyed blonde and the two girls. She offered a small smile and wave towards them. It was warmly returned before the group started towards the cafeteria. “It’s alright, they were friendly. They waved back to me.” The female twin reassured, gently rubbing her brother’s shoulder to ease away the anxiety. Len felt himself begin to calm down thanks to Rin’s coaxing. He couldn’t help but inwardly curse himself for showing timidity.    
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine…” He managed a half hearted smile. Rin didn’t seem so convinced, but Len had already started changing the subject, “We should go and ask for our schedules and go to the cafeteria.” The female Kagamine twin’s brow furrowed at Len’s dismissiveness. Regardless, he did have a point.  
  
“... You’re right.” She sighed. If doing this got Len’s mind off of the nervousness that was plaguing him, then she’d go along with it. The male blonde nodded before herding his sister towards the professors handing out the student’s schedules.   
  
  
The Kagamine twins, having received their schedules, started towards the large double doors towards the back of the large room.   
  
“Do you think we got any classes together?” Rin asked quietly, a look of concern etched on her features. Len’s stomach felt like it lurched. He’d forgotten that he and Rin might not have all the same classes like they did in middle school.   
  
“I’m sure we should have _some.._.” Len’s attempts to not sound perturbed didn’t fool Rin.  
  
“I’m just hoping we at _least_ have the same lunch period.” Rin pouted, pushing past the double doors. The two had said they wouldn’t look at their schedules until they got themselves situated in the cafeteria.   
  
The two were greeted by a rather large room with rows of tables lined up. There were already a fair amount of students at the tables, either chatting with their peers or sitting off to the side keeping themselves busy. Len’s gentle orbs grazed over the occupied tables with a quiet huff.  
  
“I was hoping we’d get an empty one…” He muttered. He felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Rin.  
  
“There’s an empty-ish table over there!” She pointed. Len followed Rin’s finger that pointed to their right. There was only a couple of lone students on the one closest to the front.   
  
“Well, it’s better than sitting at a crowded one.” He shrugged, starting towards it, his sister following closely behind him.

 

Sliding their bags off their shoulders, they set them on the top of the table before settling into their seats. The twins held their schedules, shooting each other a glance. A silent agreement was made and, moving as one, the they looked at their own schedules. The first thing Len’s eyes scrambled for was his lunch period…   
  
“Ah-!” Target acquired. Len had lunch during the 5th period. “Rin, what period do you have lunch?”  
  
“I have it... 4th period.” The reply came and Len felt his shoulders sag. Rin took note of that, that rare frown tugging on the corners of her pink lips. “You… Don’t have lunch 4th period, do you?”  
  
“Nope. 5th…” Len sighed, laying his schedule flat on the table before propping his elbow up and resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. Rin gave a disappointed whimper. She figured she’d be alright, but she was concerned for Len. She knew he was more reclusive, especially in social situations. Even though she was the younger twin, she felt this innate sense of protectiveness over Len. Rin knew he’d need the extra support until he warmed up to the environment, whether he wanted to admit it or not.  
  
Rin pulled the other’s schedule closer so she could compare them. A small smile crept up on her soft features.   
  
“Len, look! We at least have Gym, Algebra, and Music History class together!” The optimistic girl tapped on his schedule with a nail to get Len’s attention. His eyes flicked over to the paper, unenthused. “I can help you with the math you’re having trouble with!” She was trying, she really was. Her smile faltered. “Len…”   
  
“So!” A strange voice to the Kagamine twin’s right caused the two to jump in surprise. Their attention was arrested to a vaguely familiar figure. The blonde with a red streak in his hair and the piercings on his ears. “We have twins, eh? In all my three years of bein’ in this school, I’ve _never_ seen twins!” The strange student, despite his appearance, had a whimsical, confident voice and air about him. Those familiar, fiery eyes stared into Len’s cold ones as he took a seat on the tabletop with a charismatic grin. “Quite the cuties you are, too.” The male Kagamine twin recognized the clenching feeling in his chest. His Fight or Flight instincts locked in a fierce battle with one another. After a while, he scowled, turning his head away.   
  
“Get lost.” He snorted dismissively. Rin stared at her brother incredulously.   
  
“Len-!” Her tone reeked with disapproval. She glanced up at the Junior with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, he didn’t mean it, he’s just…”  
  
“Psh! Aaaaah, don’t worry ‘bout it. I get it. He’s just shy.” The confident blonde waved a hand dismissively. “It’s adorable, if you ask me!” He paused, gaze rested on Len for a few moments before perking up. “Oh! Where are my _manners_? The name’s 96Neko… _Buuuut_ , Kuroneko works, too.” Rin beamed at the taller blonde’s frisky, open disposition.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kuroneko! I’m Rin Kagamine…” The female twin gestured to herself before moving onto her aloof twin. “And this is my brother Len.” Len’s eyes narrowed at Rin as she introduced the both of them. The girl fired a look of disapproval at him. Kuroneko gave a long, drawn out hum as he slung one leg over the other.  
  
“Ah, the pleasure’s all mine, Rin and Len.” He gave a warm smile to the two of them. “What time do you guys have lunch? Maybe I’ll get graced with the opportunity to dine with the both of ya!” Len’s frown deepened at the thought.  
  
“Well, me and Len have lunch at different periods…” Between the female Kagamine’s crestfallen look to her brother and her disheartened tone, Kuroneko could practically feel the disappointment in the air. “I have it 4th and Len has it 5th.”  
  
“I see. Is that why wittle Len’s all grumpy?” Kuroneko cooed and reached over to flick at Len’s high ponytail. The male twin leaned away sharply, his cold, blue eyes hurling a warning glare at the opposing blonde.  
__  
“Don’t touch me!” Len barked. Rin grimaced, though Kuroneko didn’t seem the least bit phased. If anything, he seemed… _Interested._   
  
“Len!” Rin hissed, clasping a hand on her twin’s shoulder to ground him. She understood that he was nervous and hesitant to let people in, but acting antagonistic towards people who haven’t done anything to deserve it was sure to spell out trouble. The female lifted her gaze to the amused blonde. “I’m sorry, Kuroneko. He’s just… Scared.” Len tensed. Why would she say that?!  
  
“Rin…” He kept his voice low, hoping she’d stop her explanation. To his dismay, she just continued on.  
  
“He _is_ upset that we didn’t get the same lunch period. He’s… Really hesitant about high school after our middle school experie-” Rin got cut off as Len straightened up, blocking her view of Kuroneko. Her eyes were wide, Len’s were fierce. Regardless of the interruption, the red eyed blonde spoke up.  
  
“Ah, let me guess. You’re afraid to leave him alone, eh? And he doesn’t want to _be_ alone.” He guessed.  
  
“Y… Yes.” Rin spoke out from behind Len.  
  
“Well, Rin Kagamine, maybe this’ll cheer the both of ya up.” Kuroneko dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Len curiously turned around and noted the paper between the other’s index and middle finger. Rin leaned to the side so she could see. “I have lunch 5th period, so I’ll keep your brother company. I can at least have the pleasure of dining with _one_ of ya. How’s that sound? ” Len’s features contorted into a look of disgust. He opened his mouth to retort, but…  
  
“That… Would be very nice of you, Kuroneko.” Rin seemed fairly surprised. “Thank you-!” The male twin’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to swallow his frustration towards his sister. He hated feeling upset with her, but his patience was getting tested.   
  
“Bah, anytime. I’d _love_ to get to know your brother better.” Kuroneko’s half lidded eyes fell upon Len, lingering for what felt like an eternity to the male Kagamine twin before they moved onto Rin. “I’d love to get to know you better sometime, too. Sweet kids, you two.” The older blonde shifted before hopping off the table. “Well! I’ll let you two get back to your thing, yeah? Nice to meet’cha, Rin and Len! I’ll be seein’ you around!” Kuroneko dismissed himself, offering a wave as he walked off.  
  
Rin waved in return, giving a small smile to see the blonde off. Her gaze shifted to Len who was glaring daggers at his sister.   
  
“Hey, don’t give me that look!” Rin pouted, resting her arms on the table in front of them. “You were being _really_ rude! He wasn’t doing anything malicious.” Len’s hand ran through his bangs out of pure agitation.  
  
“Rin. How _else_ am I supposed to act?!” Len’s tone was harsher than usual when he got upset. “You opened us up to someone who we don’t know! For all we know, that… That… _Kuroneko_ guy could be lying to us with a fake personality that makes him seem likeable!”  
  
Len, I-”  
  
“No!” The blonde boy snapped. Rin winced, shrinking away a bit. “I refuse, Rin! I fucking _refuse_ to let the same thing that happened to us back then happen again. Not to me and _especially_ not to y-you…” Len’s voice cracked as he felt a lump form in his throat. During his heated talk, Len didn’t realize his eyes were beginning to mist. The frustration, anxiety, and that familiar feeling of helplessness seemed to have caught up to him. Rin looked heartbroken, in more ways than one. Like his sister, Len felt this instinctive desire to protect his sister. That instinct had strengthened overtime over the past few years. He averted his gaze from Rin, trying to hide his face as he dabbed at the corners of his eyes. “F-forget it…”  
  
“Len… Look,” Rin reached over to cup her palms on Len’s cheeks, cradling them as she forced her brother to look into her deep, blue eyes. “I know you’re scared, but we can’t push people away. Especially with aggression.” A couple of tears rolled down the boy’s cheeks and onto Rin’s fingers. “I think it’ll be fine with Kuroneko… If it’s not, well… Then you’re free to blame me all you want.” She took a hand and gently brushed Len’s bangs out of his face and wiped away a couple remnants of tears. “For now, let’s just take this as a good opportunity. I mean…” Rin offered a gentle smile. “At least now you won’t have to sit alone during lunch!” There was that optimism again. His sister’s tender smile was something else. Len felt the frustration he was harboring begin to drain. He took a breath.  
  
“... I’ll try.” Len sighed, shoulders seeming to relax. Rin’s smile brightened her twin’s dampered spirits.  
  
“That’s all I can ask of you, Lenny.” She gently booped her brother on the nose. There it was, Rin’s affectionate nickname for Len. ”Thank you.” The boy scoffed. Though, he cracked a smile like she was hoping. Len shook his head.   
  
“No, thank _you_ , Rinny.” He responded in turn with his nickname for her, returning the boop on the nose with a soft sniffle. She giggled quietly.  
  
  
The two went back to looking over their schedules. Len took a better look at his, considering he skimmed over practically the whole thing in his search for his lunch period. While he was disappointed about their lunch periods not syncing up, Len _was_ grateful they at least had gym, algebra, and music history together. His mind began to wander curiously on what the classrooms would look like, then the gym…   
  
His thoughts paused. Len’s eyes scanned the back of the cafeteria. His mind began to shift. Would high school really be better? Should he trust Kuroneko? The blonde’s brow furrowed. He didn’t really care for the other’s casual, frisky attitude. It would be hard to adjust. Heck, he wasn’t sure if he _could_ adjust.   
  
“Hm? Len, you okay?” Rin glanced over to him.   
  
“Yeah. Why?”   
  
“You sighed. Like, really heavily.” Her features betrayed her concern. Len blinked. Had he? He didn’t even notice.  
  
“Oh. W-well, I’m alright. Don’t worry.” The blonde boy managed a faint smile. Rin returned it with a half hearted one of her own. She gave her brother’s back a reassuring rub before returning to her schedule. Len’s gaze fell back to the paper on the table, smile faltering. In truth, he wasn’t alright. Though his frustration was whisked away for the most part, he wasn’t sure how things would play out. Especially with Kuroneko. The feeling of dread began to settle in as he remembered that he’d have to see Kuroneko at lunch. __Without Rin for support. That was closer than he thought.   
  
Len knew he had to try and be friendly... For Rin.  
  
…  
  
He wasn’t sure if he could do that.  


**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by 96Neko and Len Kagamine's song 'Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life' as far as their dynamic's going to go.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I didn't intend for this to be a multi-chapter story. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but my brain said 'nah, boi.' So, that being said, I'm not sure how far I'll take this or where this is going to go, but there might be sexual themes in the future, so I'm slapping that 'Mature' warning on there.


End file.
